The present invention relates to a cable connector, and more particularly, to a cable connector suitable for connecting a cable such as a flat ribbon cable and FPC.
As a conventional cable connector, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-110483 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1) discloses a cable connector including a housing that receives an FPC cable, a plurality of first and second contacts fixed and held by the housing with a predetermined pitch, and an actuator that brings the FPC cable into contact with the first and second contacts under pressure.
According to the Patent Document 1, the first and second contacts are respectively integrally provided with first and second contact units which are opposed to one of surfaces of the FPC cable, and first and second engaging and pivoting units which are opposed to the opposite surface of the FPC cable. An outer periphery of the first engaging and pivoting unit is formed into an arc shape, and the arc first cam unit formed on the actuator and the arc first engaging and pivoting unit are engaged with each other. The actuator is formed with a through hole which is adjacent to the first cam unit such that the first engaging and pivoting unit runs around the first cam unit. With this configuration, the actuator is supported by the first engaging and pivoting unit such that the actuator can turn.